


am i going to get my reward?

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Glimadora - Freeform, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Wordcount: 100-1.000, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2020: Day 4: FacesittingIt was with a lot of laughter that Glimmer made sure that the door to her room was locked.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948873
Kudos: 27





	am i going to get my reward?

It was with a lot of laughter that Glimmer made sure that the door to her room was locked, before she teleported herself and Adora up onto her bed high in the air.

It had all started with a lot of flirty comments that had during the day become more and more  _ suggestive  _ in nature, until the two women had finally decided to take it to the bedroom and make what they had said into reality.

Neither had had any prior experience though, so the laugher quickly turned into an embarrassing “am I doing this right?” as Adora did her best to help Glimmer out of her clothes, face already red as a tomato.

But soon, Glimmer’s chest was completely bare, clothes thrown aside, and now Adora was fidgeting with her pants.

“Dang it.” she said under her breath, and the next second she felt Glimmer’s hand on her shoulder.

“Let me help you… but, then you have to start with doing something for me. Is that a deal?”

“Yes… very much so, okay, come one and… let’s… go.” Adora mumbled under her breath, giving Glimmer a smile that she thought looked both stupid and adorable. But, she took off her pants and underwear and was now fully nude, Adora taking in the wonderful sight.

“Now, am I going to get my reward? Lay down for me will you?” she asked, and Adora did so without asking any other question, piecing together what was about to happen and wasn’t complaining.

Glimmer carefully got on top of her, before lowering herself over Adora’s face, right by her mouth. The pressure she felt as all of Glimmer’s weight was over her felt amazing. She felt so warm, and juices were already running down her legs and onto Adora’s face. She carefully opened her mouth and let her tongue out, tracing her labia up and down, before deciding to get brave and letting her tongue slide in deeper.

She heard how Glimmer took a quick breath before cursing, a sound that filled Adora with ecstasy as she continued. She was filled with her loving juices that tasted so strong yet sweet, a heavenly mixture that was just so  _ Glimmer _ . She knew she would never get enough of it.

She felt how Glimmer was rocking her hips, making her move slightly back and forth while letting out several tiny whimpers, her breathing becoming quicker and more rapid. It felt like heaven even though Adora had a slightly hard time to breathe, but hearing Glimmer’s sounds as she treated her was worth it.

She felt how her juices basically kept spilling out of her and tasting heavenly, and she wanted her to have the best time ever, something she could remember. So, it was time to get a bit more intense since Glimmer clearly showed signs of that. She let her tongue move from inside of her lips and up towards Glimmer’s clit, letting her tongue swirl around it as she pressed it against her hard enough for her to gasp, but not so hard that it would be too much. Up and down, around, she mixed up her motions so that Glimmer could never predict it, and she swore that she would never stop until she was satisfied enough.


End file.
